A Moment Longer
by noncompliant
Summary: What if, during that quarter of an hour that the Bennet family waited to leave after the Netherfield ball, the prejudicial walls began to crumble.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth coloured at her mother's continuous attempts to better her eldest daughter's so called conquest of Mr Bingley, and silently willed herself away from Netherfield as the minutes passed away just as slowly as snow melts during the winter. How Mrs Bennet managed to have the carriage placed in such a way that would take more than a few minutes to fetch - and thus rendering them the last party to leave - she will never know. Despite her best attempts, Elizabeth barely managed to hide her shame and derision at such a manoeuvre as she did her best to seat herself as far away from her mother's maniacal attempts at conversation, and Mr Collins' overbearing speeches, as possible. As such, Elizabeth found herself by the large window overlooking the front steps. Her position allowed her a satisfactory vantage point to witness the carriage's arrival, whilst also being able to monitor her family's activity.

Mrs Bennet - and subsequently Mr Bennet - was situated across from Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst, who were decidedly opposed to conversing, and were only remaining due to societal expectations and a sense of propriety. Both sisters looked exhausted; whether that was from the evening's festivities or Mrs Bennet's prattling, Elizabeth could not tell from such a distance. She found herself, strange though it may be, feeling rather sorry for the sisters, and wishing that her mother were a more capable role model to her younger sisters. Her father's own expression of amusement only hurt her more. Elizabeth scowled and continued to scan the room. Mary, Kitty and Lydia were each seated by the fire, the latter two slowly sinking into very unladylike positions, though Elizabeth was thankful for the fact that, despite the odd yawn and exclamations of exhaustion, the youngest sisters had forgotten their appalling behaviour, and had some hint of decorum in their presentation and manners. Perhaps there was some hope for redemption. Looking behind the trio, Elizabeth's features softened as she caught sight of Mr Bingley and Jane quietly conversing, seemingly oblivious to anything but each other. _At least_ , she thought, _they are unaffected_. A small smile crept onto her face as she observed the couple. The change did not go unnoticed.

Mr Darcy, since the group's retirement to the front room, had found himself unable to keep his eyes away from the second eldest Bennet, his usual scowl replaced by a softer look of curiosity towards the woman who was having a most peculiar effect on him. When she moved toward the window, Darcy could not help but observe her figure as she walked in front of the fire, as uncouth as the action was. The light revealed the length of her legs as she strode, causing a faint blush to creep onto her observer's cheeks. Since their dance but a few hours ago, he was unable to ignore the way in which she moved; the way she studied everything around her, both with her eyes and her actions. He had not been insensible to her lingering touch during their performance, though he had since put it down to the distraction of their abrupt conversation, and not to any form of regard. He knew she had a decided dislike for him, one, he figured, was the result of a certain gentleman, and, although his pride forbid him from admitting it, the way in which he had behaved since first arriving in Hertfordshire. Though he did not mean to come off as haughty, he did know and value his place in society, which is decidedly far above many, if not all, of those who resided in this part of the country. Even thus, he found himself inexplicably drawn to the woman who had managed to match him in wit, and defied his common experience of flattery and false attentions. With his curiosity piqued, and a certainty that Miss Elizabeth paid him no heed, Darcy studied his object from the seat closest to the bookshelves, strategically placed opposite to the fireplace, without reserve, taking particular notice of the way in which her faced changed as she moved from each member of her family. At seeing her dismay at the behaviour of her mother and cousin (which too made him wince at the lack of civility), Darcy couldn't help but wonder just how much she, for lack of better word, resented her family's general manner. He deduced from the way that she blushed and slightly scowled at her mother's entreaties that, if she had it her way, she would quickly bring those of her family up to a higher standard of conduct. His own regard for her improved upon this deduction. _It is a shame_ , he thought, frowning slightly.

As Elizabeth's gaze moved towards her sister, Darcy couldn't help but look at the couple in wonderment. Certainly this is the hardest he had seen Bingley fall for a woman, though of Miss Bennet's feelings he was quite uncertain. Though she received his attentions with pleasure, her countenance betrayed no certain sway of her feelings for him. Glancing back at her sister, however, and the soft smile she projected, he began to speculate whether or not there is more to the eldest Bennet than just a pretty face.

Once satisfied that her sister had no intention of removing herself from her host's society, Elizabeth turned to once again to look out of the window and into the courtyard below. A light drizzle had begun to fall, and claps of distant thunder betraying the chance of a storm the following day. A soft clearing of the throat brought her back to the present, and she found herself most astonishingly joined by Mr Darcy, who stood no more than a foot away from her, looking down with the calmest expression she had ever seen him wear. She looked up at him and though somewhat bewildered, she invited him to take the seat across from herself after he enquired whether she would be open to company. This rare act of civility took her quite by surprise, though thankfully it went unnoticed by the eyes of a particular young lady.

The two sat in silence, both contemplating their partner's silence. Although she had sworn to hate him for all eternity, Elizabeth found Mr Darcy's quiet company unnervingly comforting. Every now and then she would glance at him from he corner of her eye, and each time she noted that he too was becoming more comfortable in her presence. On several occasions had she caught him looking at her, and couldn't help but blush under his observation. She was more than a little confused at the turn of events, all the while barely five minutes had passed since their entering the room. Darcy was the first to break the silence.

"I hope, Miss Bennet, that I do not overstep when I ask if tonight's festivities have proved a satisfactory event."

"Indeed, sir, they have been most enjoyable. Though with a host like Mr Bingley, I find it hard to believe anyone would find it otherwise." At this, Elizabeth gave a small smile, and unconsciously glanced to her sister, who had moved closer to the fire, still in deep conversation.

"I think you may be right," Darcy chuckled slightly, finding her smile delighted him to a degree he didn't know was possible, "he certainly is most attentive, though tonight more than usual." Elizabeth hid a sly smile.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself then, despite your friend's lack of attention?" She queried after a moment of contemplation. This gained her the quirk of an eyebrow. She liked it immensely.

"Thoroughly I assure you."

"Forgive me, but I should have thought that such a country assembly would be rather tedious for one who attends those illustrious parties in town, even if the host was a dear friend." The amused look on Miss Bennet's face, paired with the glint in her eye prevented Mr Darcy from being provoked, taking the hint that she spoke in jest. He simply chuckled in return, which both satisfied and surprised Elizabeth immensely. Knowing that he had at least some sense of humour certainly had some affect on her opinion of him. Not to mention that it was a most pleasant sound. She too let out a small laugh, which sent Darcy sky high.

Unfortunately, the pair's good luck of going unnoticed thus far had run out, as the end of their exchange gained the notice of several of the room's occupants. The announcement of the Bennet's carriage was the only thing that saved the two from interruption and an awkward moment of removing themselves from each other's company, and that of Miss Bingley who had found a small burst of energy that no doubt would have placed her as close to Darcy as possible.

The family was escorted out by both Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy, with the former accompanying Jane at the front of the party, whilst the latter followed up the rear with Elizabeth. Neither Mr Darcy nor Elizabeth was at ease, though they couldn't find it within themselves to move away from one another. Much to her surprise, Elizabeth was helped into the carriage by her companion. She made sure to allow her hand to linger a little longer than usually expected (though not long enough to be noticed by anyone but him), and let go with a squeeze and a small smile as a way of silently thanking him for his attentions, which had saved her much unnecessary scrutinisation of her family. He blushed slightly, which she noted, as he treated her with an equally warm smile of his own. The expression quite became him, and Elizabeth's heart began to flutter. As the last goodbyes were said, and the carriage pulled off, both were left oddly satisfied with the night's end, despite former prejudices and follies.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr Darcy remained at the drawing room window well after the Bennet's carriage disappeared behind the wall of steadily increasing rain, completely oblivious to the cruelties being so easily dealt by the two sisters who, it had seemed, had found more of the elusive energy Miss Bingley was previously able to tap from. Instead, the gentleman contemplated the look and lingering touch that had been his farewell from Miss Bennet, unsure as to the degree of pleasure such attentions brought him from this particular lady. Upon hearing her name spoken from the lips of someone that was coming to believe had no right to pronounce such syllables, Darcy's attention was brought back to the one sided conversation.

"And if it weren't enough that her family, excluding dear Jane of course, was utterly despicable," cried Miss Bingley's shrill voice, "I found Miss Elizabeth as intolerable as ever. Did you see the way she paraded about the room with that odious man! You know, sister, I do believe she did so just to provoke us!"

Mrs Hurst nodded in agreement with her sister, though she looked barely sensible of what was said, and muttered something or other to do with her poor choice in fashion.

" _I_ think-" started Bingley, before he was once again cut off by his elder sister.

"Do you not agree, Mr Darcy, that we should not know her? My goodness, just look at the way she dragged you into conversation tonight!" She turned to Mrs Hurst and added in a terrible attempt at a whisper: "As for the dance that she no doubt set up, well, there can be no doubt about _her_ intentions."

The pair snickered. Caroline watched Darcy intently from the corner of her eye, in order to gauge his reaction to her prodding. The man himself turned from the window and moved towards a side table to pour himself a glass of wine to aid his survival. At this point in time, he was unable to muster up any form of reaction or response to Miss Bingley's comments, resolutely refusing to offer her any such satisfaction for so cruel a speech. Though he knew himself to be at times rather cold towards others, he found it mortifying to even think about uttering aloud such unflattering opinions. If she were trying to recommend herself by bringing down others of the same sex, she would have little success in her endeavours where he was concerned. _Perhaps I should restrict her contact with Georgiana_ , he thought sourly, _such a mindset cannot be healthy._

"Oh come Mr Darcy," Caroline continued sourly after a long silence, "it is not like you to withhold your opinion!" Her eyes narrowed as she continued. "Perhaps, you have found yourself growing rather fond of her?"

Darcy set his now empty glass down harder than anticipated on the it's original tray, sending the sound of ringing metal echoing throughout the immediate surroundings, and causing the other occupants within the room to jump. Mr Hurst, who had gone unnoticed in the back corner woke with a start, muttering some unintelligible garble and immediately reached for his wine glass. Darcy turned to glare at Miss Bingley, caring not for her brother's opinion.

"Perhaps, _Miss Bingley_ , I do not openly share my opinions on this matter, whatever they may be, because I have too much respect for both myself, and those within the neighbourhood that your _brother_ is residing in, to lay upon them such inelegant, and cruel slander!"

His response greatly astonished his target, to the point that she was unable to utter a single word in response. Darcy calmed himself before continuing.

"I wonder at your ability to admonish those around you, and request that you do not importune me with any opinions of this nature - especially in connection to a family that has such influence in this household - again." Darcy flicked a quick glance towards Bingley, noting a slight blush creeping its way into his complexion, before stalking out of the now silent room. Its other occupants soon followed suit, with Bingley's sisters giving up their plan of convincing their brother of Jane's indifference, now that their key ally had seemingly jumped ship.

Elizabeth found herself unable to sleep for more than a few hours, waking instead at the crack of dawn to her mind actively searching for answers to questions she had previously no intentions of considering. Mr Darcy's behaviour the evening before had astonished her; his willingness to dance, with only herself she may add, brought mixed feelings, and his more than civil enquiries following the evening's end only confused her more. Why had he singled her out, when there was more than one amiable young lady without a partner? Why had he even addressed her when she knew him to despise her and her family immensely?

" _Does_ he despise me?" Elizabeth whispered aloud, staring at the light reflecting on the far wall from the rising sun. All at once, the room was thrown into a wash of gold. Moaning slightly, Elizabeth pulled the covers over her head, and curled up in an attempt to grow too small to be of any notice. _If only this had been possible last night._

A light tap on the door alerted her to her elder sister's entrance. Hearing her soft footsteps move towards the bed, Elizabeth ventured a peek from under the covers where she was met with Jane's smiling face. Her own melancholy mood could not, under any circumstances, stand a chance when such an expression was bestowed upon her. Oh how she delighted in seeing her sister happy, especially when she knew the source. Jane did not wait for an invitation to join her sister on the bed.

"I take it," Elizabeth whispered with a grin, "that you have some information you wish to impart to me?"

"Dear Lizzy, am I really that easy to read?" Jane looked genuinely worried, which earned her a hearty laugh from her sister.

"Oh do not fret so much Jane! You needn't fear propriety here - you should know that by now. Come, what is it you have to tell me?" A small smile crept onto Jane's face, and she took a few moments to collect her thoughts, though her expression was serious when she resumed the conversation.

"I think he likes me Lizzy, though I cannot be sure. He seems always to be agreeable everywhere he goes and to everyone he talks to. Sometimes I cannot help but feel that he only pays any heed to me because of my mother's constant scheming. She does not realise what mortification it brings."

As Jane began fidgeting with the chain and cross around her neck, Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder how on earth this had been the resulting conversation.

"Jane, look at me. He likes you. He loves you. And if he does not - well then he is more of a fool than I ever believed he could be." Elizabeth took her sister's hands.

"Do you really think so?" Jane peered up at her with as much hope as a child innocent to the world might.

"Of course I do! He talks with you most of the night, and stares at you for the rest of it. If that is not inclination enough of his attachment, then I don't know what is. I daresay you will be a permanent resident of Netherfield within the next season, and I will await the announcement of my first niece or nephew expectantly." A light swipe at the shoulder was Elizabeth's prize for such a speech, both of which sent the pair into such a laughing fit, which could only be checked by the sound of the household beginning to wake from the slumber that had so far eluded them.


	3. Chapter 3

Just after the old grandfather clock in the hallway had struck eleven, the Bennet family sat down to a sluggish breakfast, with conversation ranging from mere mumbles, testament to the exhaustion felt by the family as a whole, to fanatic ravings about one thing or another; from Lydia, not enough could be said about how many dance partners she had acquired, nor the number of officers she believed were "rather partial" to her. Likewise, Mrs Bennet, when she was not taken by her nerves, could not be steered away from the topic of Mr Bingley, and how her eldest daughter should have pursued more dances with the man who was clearly infatuated with her.

"My dear daughter," Mrs Bennet sputtered between mouthfuls, and with an enthusiastic wave of her fork, "you are not so beautiful for nothing! Indeed, you danced far less with the man than you ought to have! In fact, I thought him rather neglectful. To be sure, I know not why he chose to dance with Miss Charlotte Lucas over you!" Jane coloured and was rendered unable to answer out of embarrassment.

"Mama! You cannot really believe that Mr Bingley should have danced with only Jane? Surely you understand that he has obligations as a host, and as an eligible gentleman furthermore!"

Elizabeth had no reserve in answering on Jane's behalf, and scowled at her mother. Where Jane only thought her opinion, _she_ was inclined to share it, especially in regards to her sister's happiness. Taking advantage of her mother's ill-timed mouthful, Elizabeth continued.

"It would have been improper if he had danced with only her. You must be satisfied with three of the sets."

"Oh hush Lizzy! Mr Bennet?" Mrs Bennet looked expectantly to her husband, who, instead of supporting his wife in her endeavours, smirked at Elizabeth and continued with his newspaper as if he had not been addressed.

"Well I never! I-"

Before she had a chance to continue, Mrs Bennet was interrupted by the entrance of a servant carrying a missive for Miss Bennet from Netherfield. Jane coloured for a second time. Taking the letter with a small smile, she immediately excused herself before her mother demanded her read it aloud. Elizabeth soon followed suit, and the pair left their inquisitive mother in favour for the parlour at the other end of the house.

Elizabeth closed the door upon their entrance, and sat across from Jane as the note was read aloud for a more desirable audience.

 _"My dear Jane,_

 _I must write to thank you again, my dearest friend, for attending last evening. It was most enjoyable to once more spend an evening in your company. My sister and I hope to see you again at Netherfield very soon, if this letter's purpose does not go amiss._

 _My sister and I would be very grateful if you would delight us with your company tomorrow evening, for, as you know, our brother has left us for business in town, along with Mr Darcy. While we expect their duties will only prevent our seeing them again for a little over a week, within that time, I must admit, life will grow rather dull. Therefore, we will expect to see you. Of course our invitation extends to Miss Elizabeth also, if your will desires it. I suppose what they say must be true; three is certainly a crowd._

 _Write soon with your acceptance._

 _Yours,_

 _Caroline Bingley"_

Elizabeth almost laughed aloud at her _gracious_ invitation, and Caroline's feeble efforts to soften the blow. Her multiple attempts at showing affection for her sister did little to buffer the coldness shown towards herself. Jane, however, seemed to go on oblivious to what can hardly be called civility, and perused Miss Bingley's correspondence with satisfaction.

"Her invitation is a good sign," Jane beamed, "for it means that the sister's truly _do_ consider me a friend."

"Either that or they are wilfully trying to amuse themselves while Miss Bingley's playthings have been removed from her grasp." Elizabeth could barely contain her censure, earning her only a frown from Miss Bennet.

"Come Lizzy," she replied, moving to leave the room, "let us, instead of dwelling on your belief in her indifference, walk into Merryton. I wish to look at some lace for my bonnet, and I know that Kitty and Lydia are just bursting to share their exuberance with any, if not all of the offices they can find."

It could not be put into words the height of Mr Darcy's distraction during his journey to London. Try as he might, he simply could not concentrate on a single word that Mr Bingley was saying to him. Every now and then, he would catch snippets of his friend's apparent monologue, relieved by the fact that it was made up almost entirely of his gushing praise for Miss Bennet, occasionally gracing Miss Elizabeth with recommendation. Whilst he did not know the eldest miss Bennet well enough to form any serious opinion, he _could_ and _did_ dwell on the praise of her sister.

"Darcy?" Bingley inquired, "Are you quite well?"

"What? Oh," Darcy started, "yes. Forgive me, I was lost in thought. What was it you asked?"

"I didn't," He raised an eyebrow, watching carefully his friend's behaviour, "though now that you mention it, how long did you plan on staying in town? My own business should take but a few days, but if yours were to take longer, I'd be happy to remain a little longer if you wished for my company."

Though he did not outwardly express it, Darcy could tell that Bingley wished to return to Netherfield with as little time lost as possible. Darcy could almost laugh at the absurdity of such a strong attachment to the Bennet girl, but did his best to reassure him that they should be one their way in ten days, as they had planned. Bingley visibly relaxed at Darcy's assurances, and was content to pass the rest of the journey in silence, only occasionally drifting back to his infatuation.

Upon their arrival in London, the pair had parted ways; Bingley to an uncle's hospitality, and Darcy to his own abode, both of which were located in the richer, though different, parts of town. As he might of suspected, Darcy was greeted with a letter from his sister, Georgiana, expressing her greatest wish of being reunited with her brother after the few months of separation they had endured. Her letter - though it more accurately represented a paper he once wrote whilst at university - followed him for what remained of the day, shedding its information and seemingly endless pages gradually as he went about the business that needed attending. The time it took for him to read it, however, gave him room to dwell on his next course of action; he had been considering removing Georgiana from town (for she was currently under the guidance of one Mrs Ansley, and was residing some distance away in another part of London) since her return from Ramsgate. Whilst the excitement of town was enough to keep one from boredom, for a young girl not yet out in society it could prove quite toxic. Perhaps Bingley could be persuaded to host his sister also, upon their return to Hertfordshire. The thought of said return was enough to once again drive him to complete distraction. Whilst he disliked the lack of variation in company that the country usually offered, the enticement of a particular lady's society proved almost too great to ignore. He would apply to his cousin on the morrow regarding the issue.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note:

Where to even begin... Apologies for this update taking so long! Jeez, almost six months I suppose... Life got very hectic, very quickly, and I found I just didn't have the time or energy to write. But, I'm back for the next month at least! I'll hopefully be updating regularly, maybe twice a week if I can manage. Maybe more, maybe less, but I'll just see where it takes me.

Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter, I know it may be a little dull, but I promise there is more to come! Just have to build the story, and get back into the mindset to write...

.

P&P

.

Much to Elizabeth's relief, Mrs Bennet had the mind to allow her daughters the use of the carriage for their journey to Netherfield. Though the trip was no more than five miles - a mere stroll on the best of days - Elizabeth knew here sister to still be recovering, and did not wish for her to exert herself so soon after her illness, lest they risk another extended stay. The ride was spent in contemplative silence, with the companions moving along two vastly different lines of thought; while one brought pleasure, the other brought a feeling akin to distain. Had she not been requested to join by her own sister, Elizabeth would have quite happily remained at Longbourn with a book, rather than be in the company of those _she_ would much rather forget.

"Lizzy?" Jane softly enquired, noticing a small scowl growing upon her sister's face, "Is everything alright? You look rather put out."

"Hm?" Elizabeth looked up to find her sister watching her intently, and instantly wished she had thought to school her expression. "Yes, yes I'm fine, just a little tired. I found Mama's nerves this morning a little exhausting, that is all." While not entirely accurate, the statement was, at least, laced with some truth. Her mother's antics were rather heightened that morning, with the 'great honour' the sisters had been offered playing in her mind. It was inescapable.

"Indeed, though I think I know where your thoughts actually lay. Truly Lizzy, you could have declined this evening. I would have understood." Jane offered a small, sad smile.

"If it brings you happiness Jane," Elizabeth said, grabbing her sister's hand and squeezing it in her own, "I will endeavour to be on my best behaviour, and enjoy every second."

.

P&P

.

Upon their arrival, Jane was greeted with what appeared to be genuine happiness, as she exited the carriage first, blocking Elizabeth from their view. The sentiment, however, was lost on the latter, as Miss Bingley could not help but pinch her lips when she removed herself from the carriage, offered a cold curtsey, and mumbled what may pass as a polite greeting somewhere. The party of four moved quickly into the house, as the storms that have been threatening since the evening after the ball finally made good on their promise, and let its tears out in earnest. Miss Bingley immediately attached herself to Jane, the pair leading the way towards the parlour, leaving Mrs Hurst and Elizabeth to bring up the rear. Barely three words were spoken by the two, instead both tried to keep up with the conversation being held by their companions rather than engage in their own until all were seated by a roaring fire.

"Pray tell us," Miss Bingley started, arranging her skirts neatly, "what might a lady do in this part of the country to satisfy an ever-growing boredom?"

Jane was quick to respond, listing a variety of attractions to be found in Merryton and its surrounds, and suggested they should attend a select few that seemed to be of interest together.

"And there is a most delightful gallery that I believe, if I do not overstep, you may find some interest in. While the pieces are not of London origin, they are rather beautiful." Jane finished

Mrs Hurst had just finished appraising the plan when Elizabeth chimed in.

"While those attractions are delightful, the area is known for some great many spectacles of nature. Indeed, there are many walks that one should take whilst in the region. They should not be missed. I believe Oakham mou-"

Before Elizabeth could finish, Miss Bingley cut her off short, exclaiming that they should do no such thing whilst the weather was so poorly. "Surely you cannot believe we should risk any finery, even a hem, for the sake of an insignificant view?"

Caroline said it in such a way that most would believe her to be joking, though the pointed stare and obvious dig at Elizabeth's own state upon arriving to care for her sister was enough to say otherwise. Elizabeth remained silent for a large portion of the evening following this, only speaking when specifically asked for her opinion, and choosing not to listen to the majority of the conversation. That is until Jane enquired after Mr. Bingley.

"Do you expect him to be long from the country?" She sipped at her tea, remaining as casual as ever.

"I am not so certain." replied Caroline, looking up from her own tea to smile at her companion, "While he did say he would only be gone for 10 days, I very much doubt he will be back within this timeframe."

"Indeed? I cannot imagine he would wish to stray from his family for too long?"

"Well, London is certainly more agreeable than the country, excluding your company of course. There is much distraction, and many acquaintances to be renewed whilst he is there. Louisa dear, what was the name of that young lady we met last season?"

Mrs Hurst looked thoughtful for a moment, then lit up as she noted that the girl's name was Grace Dalton.

"Ah yes of course! Miss Dalton was lovely little thing, not as lovely as Miss Georgiana Darcy, but I believe the two of you would like her. Very polite and so accomplished!" Caroline beamed. Elizabeth winced at the reference to a particular conversation that took place in this very room, though one notable character was missing.

"Oh." Jane sipped at her tea once again.

"I believe our brother was to call in on the family. He met her father at business meeting recently, and the elder took quite a liking to him almost immediately. I do believe Charles may see him as a father figure! And to be sure," she continued without so much as a heartbeat, "the daughter would be an excellent creature to get to know on a more, intimate, level." Caroline eyed Jane, though could not see any particular change aside from what may be a slight blush, though that may be the proximity to the fire. Her sister, however, was not equally affected, in fact she shifted rather uncomfortably.

"Yes indeed!" Louisa spoke up, seeing where her sister was going. "Might I let the two of you in on a secret?" She spoke to Jane and Elizabeth, but looked to her sister, a sly smile playing on her lips out of sight of the others. Caroline waved her sister on, leaning back slightly in her chair, her eyes shining wickedly. _Yes, this would do nicely_ she thought as she watched on.


End file.
